crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Dance
The Crash Dance is a well known dance move that was originally performed by Crash Bandicoot, and would go on to be performed by other characters in the franchise. It is considered by many to be Crash's signature move. Appearances It first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back when Crash successfully collects a Gem and returns it to the Warp Room. This was reprised in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. An extended version also appeared in the Japanese adverts for the game and in the title screen of the Japanese version of Crash 3. Crash also performs it when he wins a race in Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled on the victory podium. At the end of Crash Twinsanity, Dr. Cortex ends up in Crash's brain after a scheme backfired. He was surrounded by miniature versions of Crash, who all started to perform the dance. The dance also appeared in the Japanese version of Crash Tag Team Racing, and all versions of Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant where Crash would sometimes do the dance when standing still for a while. Fake Crash has his own variation on the dance, as first seen in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. He would reprise his version of the dance in the victory podium in Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, along with all his appearances in the N. Sane Trilogy, where he appeared across all three of the remastered games. Coco is also shown to have a variation on the dance as well, she first showed this in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. While playing as her in the N. Sane Trilogy, she will perform her variation of the dance when Crash would perform his. Moves The Crash Dance is as follows: #Hold your hands at sides and shake them. #Quarter-turn to the right and repeat step 1. #Quarter-turn back to the left, where you began. Hold your hands above your head, palms inward, and bring them down to groin/hip level. #Quarter-turn back right, as you did in step 2. Repeat step 3. #Quarter-turn left, then thrust your hips forward three times in rapid succession. (Alternatively, thrust your hips forward five times while quarter-turning from left to right, then skip to step 7.) #Quarter-turn right, and repeat step 5. #Face forward, in-between where step 1 and 2 had you face. Crouch down, spread out your arms and bend them downward as if you are tip-toeing. #Keeping your left foot on the ground, step with your right foot until you are facing the opposite direction. #Without moving your feet, half-turn your upper body, as if you were trying to surprise someone (If it helps, imagine you are playing peek-a-boo with a small child). Manga A small section of the Crash Dance can be seen in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken!. The section shown is when Crash puts out his fists and brings then back in. Crash does the small section of the dance when Crash and Aku Aku get their first "Power Stone". Also, at the end of Chapter 7 (Volume 1), it gives details on how to do the dance. The dance is a bit modified though. On step 2, it shows Crash snapping his fingers and step 3, it shows Crash's palms facing sideways. Video Gallery Crashdance.gif|Animation of the Crash Dance. Fake Crash on island.jpg|Fake Crash parodying the dance. Crashdance.png|Artwork of Crash doing his dance. Crashdance2.png|Second artwork of Crash doing his dance. Page omake.jpg|The manga variation of the Crash Dance. CrashNSaneCoco.jpg|Crash and Coco doing both the Crash Dance in the N. Sane Trilogy. Fake Crash dance.jpg Trivia *The dance is widely known by fans. Surprisingly enough, the dance was actually created by the Japanese according to Crash's creators in an interview. **The dance was introduced in a Japanese commercial to the first Crash Bandicoot game. The game itself did not have this iconic dance. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, Crash's pelvic thrusts were replaced with the Running Man (although he's still thrusting his pelvis while doing so). *The Japanese bonus video in Crash 2 heavily features Crash and occasional live action guest dancers doing the Crash Dance. *One of Crash 3's animated Japanese bonus videos also centers around Crash doing the dance onstage for a large audience. *In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Crash sometimes performs a simplified version of the dance in the seat of his kart upon winning a race. Fake Crash does the same for his own dance. fr:Crash Dance Category:Moves Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled